


Simple Random Sampling

by kisslicknipsuck



Series: Snupin Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brought together by good, reliable survey sampling methods:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Random Sampling

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be studying for a statistics test...lol  
> Written for the prompt "Luck of the Draw" over @ LJ's snupin100

There must have been a mistake, some sort of bias in the methodology. Avoiding bias was the entire _purpose_ of random sampling, so someone must have made a mistake somewhere. It couldn't be a coincidence. 

"It's good to see you again, Severus." 

The odds of Lupin being randomly chosen from Britain's eight hundred some odd werewolves for the new Wolfsbane potion testing were so slim they were this side of negligible. 

He glared at the man's warm smiling face and didn't answer, turning instead to scrutinize the data sheet detailing how the subjects had been chosen. Unfortunately, they appeared sound.


End file.
